<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Summer to Remember by UwU_I_Will_Murder_U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158413">A Summer to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwU_I_Will_Murder_U/pseuds/UwU_I_Will_Murder_U'>UwU_I_Will_Murder_U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, But mostly fluff, Connie is the only thing keeping him from getting murdered in a dark ally, Crossover, Dipper Has PTSD, Fluff, Ford is paranoid, Gen, Gravity universe, Himbo steven, Homeworld - Freeform, Only cannon pairings, Stan likes to spite Ford, Steven Universe gravity falls crossover, Steven is a himbo, Steven lives in the dinosaur church, Steven works at the mystery shack, UFO - Freeform, Universal falls, gem falls, mabel gets a crush, summer job, summer job AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwU_I_Will_Murder_U/pseuds/UwU_I_Will_Murder_U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven has always had bad luck; his mother was a war criminal, a entire race wanted him dead for a while, he had met Ronaldo. So maybe.. it’s time he had some good luck, some more lighthearted adventures in a town called gravity falls!</p><p>Too bad nothing stays good for long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steven wished he listened to Connie more often, because if he did he wouldn’t be worrying out of his mind while Connie lectured him over the phone. Because now he was relying on his luck that the house he had bought over the phone was not crawling with whatever termites were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to know it’s dangerous to buy a house over the phone? He didn’t think it would be necessary… I mean it looked okay in the pictures, and it was in a small town like the one he grew up in so it would be easy to make friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least he hoped it would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But according to his girlfriend, he might have bought hell itself. “Really Connie, I’m sure the house will be fine.” He interrupted Connie’s ramblings, not even bothering to look back at the phone while he drove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m just worried about you. The house could have asbestos or something.” Connie said in a worried tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what that is but if it does have that I’ll get rid of it!” Steven retorted, he had battled countless gems he could take whatever asbestos was. Even if he preferred to use his magic for defense he was perfectly capable of Protecting the house from whatever house disease it might have. (Maybe it had a sprit in it like that one documentary Ronaldo showed him, even so his friend making skills would just kick in.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pondered making friends with a ghost he realized  this was his turn. “ I got to go, I’ll text you when I get to the house, Okay?” </span>
  <span>Steven clicked his turn signal and turned to see a big sign that stated “welcome to gravity falls!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sign that cheerful, Connie must be wrong, this was going to be great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel and Dipper sat on the humid bus heading to what their parents thought was a boring sleepy town. However the twins knew that was not the case, that the town had more secrets and adventure than any other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last stop gravity falls!” The man driving the bus said. They walked down the aisle with Waddles, Mabels pet pig following suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>It took some convincing for him to be let in the bus again, however in the end they “convinced” the driver to let him on. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good thing Mabel now carried a loaded gun next to her grappling hook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they got off the bus they spotted a familiar Pair of Grunkles waiting for them “Kids!” Stan yelled, clearly delighted to see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran up to hug the two older men, Who despite just getting back themselves looked just like how they last saw them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “how have you guys been doing?” Mabel who was practically bouncing in excitement asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing fine, I can’t wait to tell you all about our travels!” Ford, who looked just as exited as Mabel- if not more said proudly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
“Like how I saved him and he said “Thank you Stanley your the greatest!”.” Stan butted in jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>”That.. did not happen,” Ford glared at him “do you guys need help carrying those bags? They look pretty heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I got this!” Mabel then attached her bag to waddles and slapped his hind quarters sending him running the opposite way of the shack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” Mabel shrugged it off in the others shocked faces“ he knows where we’re going… probably. Now come on I can’t wait to see Soos, and Wendy and Candy and Grenda, I just wanna see everyone you know, I can’t wait!” </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah, I missed ya’ kid.” Stan looked at them happily as they started heading to the shack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”yeah we missed you too, I’m glad to be back. I can’t wait to see what the new summer will bring.” Dipper responded, feeling nostalgic seeing the town once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mystery twins were back in business and he couldn’t wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Steven was absolutely correct, the house was </span><em><span>fine! </span></em><span>The best house </span><em><span>he </span></em><span>had ever seen!</span> <span>So what if there was a hole in the ceiling, it’s just a.. fun skylight! With splinters that fall from the sky.. And what did it matter if he saw three tiny men trying to steal a pie, his neighbors weren’t boring at least. Plus he could help them if they were like corrupted gems or something, it was nothing to worry about!</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His house was great, in fact it was the best damn house ever.  And he absolutely refused to tell Connie otherwise. God, he could already hear her saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you so!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>In that tone she had when she was right. Which she wasn’t, Because he had the best house in existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus it was only like what four hundred thousand dollars? He had that much in his wallet. (Probably, he didn’t actually know how money worked..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact he might start buying everything over the phone, just yesterday he saw an ad for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>free </span>
  </em>
  <span>greenhouse! He </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t die if he buys it. As he gleefully stood below his “skylight” a rat scurried across the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look! It even comes with pets!” Steven muttered to himself, trying to stay positive as his therapist had told him to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess I better start unpacking,” Steven sighed as he began moving his boxes upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reached the top of the steps he noticed a figure standing in the hallway “oh goody a hill-billy is in my house..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dirty old man, who seemed to be kissing a opossum was sitting in the middle of the empty room. However that was not the strange part, that would be the fact he was dressed in the most fancy attire he had ever seen! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was like dad? Rich, but not wanting to live in a house-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by the man screaming at the top of his lungs and Breaking out of the house, leaving a brand new hole in his wake, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well this was great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to everyone’s surprise waddles did make it back to the mystery shack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ll be! How did you teach him that?” Stan asked, impressed at mabels skills of making waddles work for no money… he needed to ask Poindexter about animal labor laws later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I learned from the best!” Mabel complimented while she unattached her bag from Waddles, glitter fell from the suspiciously plain bag as she pulled it away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Mabel?... Stanley please tell me you didn’t do any illegal animal trades under my name!” Ford, who was suddenly a lot less relaxed, and a lot more panicky at the thought of more crimes that could be traced to him groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geeze his brother will never let him live the whole, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“WHY AM I BANNED IN SEVENTEEN COUNTRIES?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean I won’t say I haven’t done any animal trades,” Stan lamented eventually as he helped Mabel move her bag “what can I say the pug-trade business pays well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Ford's face wasn’t contorted enough Mable decide to chime In with “Honestly I would be more concerned on all the child labor laws he’s broken.” Stan laughed at his brother’s horrified face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THE WHAT?!?” Ford screamed, dropping the bag he was holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Grunkle Stan made us do a bunch of work without paying us!” Mabel butted in helpfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ford walked over to Stan and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Stan, they are not going to work here this year-“ “The hell they're not-“ Stanley butted in. “ if you need extra help hire someone, and that’s final.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as he loved his brother he was a real pain in the butt sometimes. Well that won’t stop him from girding the most sketchy person who applies! Watch out Gravity Falls, the Mystery Shack is up for hire.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Job interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Steven had finished moving into the BEST house in existence. He decided to look around the town he was living in, after all in a small town like this he was bound to make friends. </p><p> </p><p>As he drove around the town, he saw something that made him excited to live here. He saw a diner, whatever Lazer-tag was (that sounded a bit dangerous, he needed to ask Connie about it later.)</p><p> </p><p> But most importantly he saw smiling and just generally happy people. This only made Steven more optimistic, so what if the house was a bit questionable! If people were this happy, he was going to have the best human experience of his life, maybe he would even get a job. His therapist said hobbies were a good thing to get and a job is basically a hobby with pay.</p><p> </p><p>Steven decides to stop at a little road-side dinner, as he enters a little bell announcing his presence. Suddenly all eyes were on him, he was the mysterious stranger. Steven despite all of this was used to people watching him, so he sat down at the bar where an old looking woman with a lazy-eye was serving drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Stranger! What brings you to gravity falls?” The woman greeted him, not taking her eyes off her work. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I bought that little house at the edge of town.” Steven replied respectfully, as he looked at the menu.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, then welcome to gravity falls! My name's Lazy Susan, are you ready to order?” She asked as she looked up from the table she was cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her warm welcome and ordered his food “Um, yes actually. Can I please have the coffee omelet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming right up!” She said as she disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As he waited for his food he noticed an ad for something in town called “The Mystery Shack” and they were up for hire! Maybe he should interview for the job…</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Stan had been in the swindling business ever since he got kicked out of his dad's house. And if there was one thing that was his specialty, it was interviews. All you had to do is hire the person with the least amount of identification. The more they were off the grid the better, it would make it easier to get rid of those pesky “tax problems”.</p><p> </p><p>However, all of the applicants seemed to be perfect law-abiding citizens. One kid even volunteered to do a drug test!</p><p> </p><p>How disappointing.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped his last interview would be better, and the name seemed sketchy enough. Steven Cutie Pie Quarts Diamond Demayo Universe.. that name was more ridiculous than some of his fake IDs! Ethier it was a fake name or his parents hated him, good thing teens with spite against their parents usually turned to crime. He just hoped the kid wasn’t some goody two-shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“Next!” He yelled out, a boy entered the room. He wore a pink jacket with a black star shirt, his hair held back with a headband and was he wearing flip-flops in Oregon? But the most startling feature was his eyes, he was clearly wearing contacts Because his eyes were a bright pink with diamond irises.</p><p> </p><p>Must not want the police to know his real eye color, smart.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, I’m Steven.” Steven Greeted him, taking a seat in front of Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I’m going to cut right to the chase. Have you had a job before?” Stan asked the first question on the list Ford made him, so he didn’t “pick a horrible candidate.” as his brother so lovingly put it.</p><p> </p><p>“N- Wait yes! I ran a school once, well technically my garidens did.. but I did most of the work in scheduling and stuff.” Steven, who seemed to be excited he had experience, answered.</p><p> </p><p>Stan sat there in shock for a bit, his file says 16 there’s no way he ran a school. Then again he also wrote “Beach city” for his birth place and put his address as “somewhere in Gravity Falls.”</p><p> </p><p>He liked this kid already!</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… second question, how many crimes have you committed?” Stan asked, completely ignoring Ford's form.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea! I don’t even know what’s illegal to be frank,” Steven, who was wondering why he needed to have committed a crime to get the job then added “but my mom was a war criminal if that helps!”</p><p> </p><p>Stan, who was already convinced Steven was the best candidate for the job, was simultaneously shocked and excited. On one hand, who the fuck was his mother. Was this kid okay? On the other, if this kid didn’t know what was illegal, he could probably get away with a lot of things..</p><p> </p><p>“Well kid I’m sold, you got the job! When can you start?” Stan decided.</p><p> </p><p>“R-really! I can start tomorrow if you want, sir!” Steven enthusiastically smiled at him, clearly excited to work here.</p><p> </p><p>Stan had no idea why he was so excited be he liked to see such enthusiasm in work, that usually means more will get done. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah ok, your working the register tomorrow at 7, don’t be late.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Paranoid boys meet Steven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dipper look at that gorgeous man!” Mabel who had seemingly learned nothing about getting two-second crushes gawked at a feminine looking teenager who was talking to wendy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who’s that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never seen him before… Why is he here? the shack is not open yet, Is he a robber?!” Dipper exclaimed worriedly. <em>Oh no oh god this is how he dies, did he trick Wendy into this? he didn’t even get his driver license and he's already going to die-</em></p><p> </p><p>“ I see you've met our new employee!” Stan, who was talking to Wendy, interrupted his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really, you work here? Cool, dude.” Wendy replied.</p><p> </p><p>Oh a new employee. Mabel said she saw Ford tell Stan to get one, it was safe, they were fine. He was just over-reacting, as usual.</p><p> </p><p>“New employee, huba-huba!” Mabel who already seemed to be getting a “do you like me?” Form made, screamed delighted.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! No crushing on the employees.” Dipper said while walking over to where Wendy, Stan And the stranger were.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh your one to talk, I remember you having a crush on a certain redhead!” Mabel joked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Dipper was just about to retort that comment when he noticed the newcomers eyes, they were pink with diamond shaped slits. <em>Slits, like the ones bill had.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hi my name is Mabel, and this is my brother Dipper! We are Grunkle Stan’s great niece and nephew! I love your fashion sense by the way, it’s hard to find other people with similar tastes!” Mabel, who clearly didn’t see how dangerous he could be, happily greeted him as he walked closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m Steven it’s nice to meet you! I like your sweater, we kinda match!” He smiled warmly at her as he pointed to the star on his own shirt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>First thing he saw was her shooting star..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we do-“ Mabel was cut short by Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“Look you can make friends on your own time, I’m not paying you to dilly-dally!” Stan instructed, Dipper needed to talk to him. Couldn’t he see the family was at risk?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir!” Steven enthusiastically cheered as he went to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bill is the master of the mind- what if he survived..  what if Stan just invited him into the house..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Ford was not easily fooled, in fact quite the opposite. He had been diagnosed with <em>multiple</em> paranoia disorders.</p><p> </p><p>So when he learned his brother Stanley had hired someone, he couldn’t help but be suspicious. Stan probably hired a criminal.</p><p> </p><p>So Ford felt like it fell upon him to meet the person, for safety sake.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi welcome to the mystery shack gift shop! Were you buy at least ten things or you have to give me fifty bucks!” A kid who look about seventeen said without looking up from the desk he was scrubbing.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to ask Stanley if that was a real policy, knowing him it probably was.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, mister pines! Hello again, I like your haircut.” He complimented once he looked up from the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually I’m his brother, but thank you. I just wanted to meet the new employee.” Ford chuckled, it had been a while since he was mistaken for his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry sir, my name's Steven what’s yours.” He looked way too apologetic for just mistaking him for Stan, was this kid okay?</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m Ford it’s nice to meet you,” he smiled warmly before he remembered what he was here for “Say… have you ever committed a crime?”</p><p> </p><p>The kid looked confused to say the least I guess that’s fair consid- </p><p> </p><p>His eyes are slits, like bills.</p><p> </p><p>How had he not seen it sooner, to be fair it was not exactly like bills.. his eyes were pink.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was just wearing contacts.. the kid did seem to be wearing quite a lot of pink things, nothing to be worried about, yeah it’s fine. Bills dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do people keep asking me that? Do I need to commit a crime to work here?” Steven asked, looking very confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why would he think that?? Does he not know how jobs work?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Because if so, I haven’t. But my mom was a war criminal, actually most of my family is war criminals. Except my Aunts and my grandma, they committed genocide. Oh, and I almost committed man-slaughter once. Jasper- that’s her name, turned out fine though.” Steven added</p><p> </p><p>Wait.. WHAT.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New friends and Brotherly bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven, for one thought the conversation with Ford was going great. Despite the fact he might have to commit a crime later.. he was opening up like his therapist told him too!</p><p> </p><p>But when Ford rushed off in a panic yelling “Hahah, that’s a funny joke kid!” While he ran into- did he just run into the vending machine??</p><p> </p><p>Steven started to think that, maybe, just maybe he should have left out the part about not knowing if he needed to commit a crime to get a job…</p><p> </p><p>But whatever, it was fine. Steven was pretty sure you couldn’t fire someone they thought you were weird.</p><p> </p><p>If he’s getting fired for anything it is not knowing how money works. But mister Pines was pretty happy when he said he hadn’t been giving back change.. so he was probably fine!</p><p>Probably.</p><p>thats when he heard the door open, in came a gopher-like man dress head to toe in a question mark outfit.</p><p>“Hey dude, my name's Soos! I’m Mr. Mystery, I give tours and stuff. Thought I’d come and say hi.” The man, who’s name was apparently Soos, greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey! I’m Steven, I just moved here.” Steven, who had gone back to cleaning replied. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s cool having a new co-worker, that's basically a new friend in my books!” Soos smiled down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the way you think!”</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“STANLEY!” He heard his brother call from down the hall. He could be a bit quieter, it was business hours, then again if he said so Ford would just butt in with “my house my rules” Because he was a smug idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” He responded, sipping his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Bill is your new employee's grandma!” Ford exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>This is when Stan lost his shit and collapsed on the floor laughing. “Y-you think he’s WHAT!” </p><p> </p><p>“He said his grandma committed genocide!” Ford exclaimed. “ I’m telling you! I’ve connected the dots!”</p><p>“You haven’t connected shit.” Stanley, who was still laughing quirked a eyebrow at him.</p><p>Stanley who was not taking any of this bullshit plainly said, “he probably just has a convervitive grandma! Don’t harass my employee Ford.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do! Bil-“ Ford was cut off by Stan.</p><p> </p><p>“Bill is dead, you need to let it go.”</p><p> </p><p>“... Your right Stanley, I just.. I was worried for our safety. That’s all.” Ford admitted, Stan couldn’t help but feel bad. It’s not Ford's fault he’s so paranoid.</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes ya feel better I think Dipper found a Pegasus.” Stan nudged his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, well then maybe I should help them research!” He looked at his brother gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Stanley.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem Poindexter.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bills back!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mabel, you can’t tame a Pegasus.” Ford told her sternly. She could tell he was trying to keep her her safe but Mabel was a force of nature itself, and as much as she wanted to listen to her Grunkle the Temptation of riding a flying horse was too great!</p><p>So Mabel simply replied “Grunkle Ford, I CRAVE CHAOS!” and with that Mabel jumped on the Pegasus. Not even looking back to see Dipper and Fords’ shocked faces.</p><p>At first Mabel wasn’t impressed, riding the Pegasus was just like riding a horse at the petting zoo. (The one she was UNFAIRLY banned from.) But in one quick motion, almost like it read her mind. It took off. She was flying, and it was probably the best experience of her life!</p><p>Well maybe it was second to killing claymation monsters. But she doesn’t think anything can top THAT.</p><p>Plus, this just goes to show that Dipper and Ford aren’t always right. She could be smart too! She was god of the sky, and no one could take her down!</p><p>She could also see dipper following her! “HEY DIPPER LOOK! WOOOO!” She shouted at him. Unfortunately for her this causes her to lose her balance.</p><p>Mabel then fell off the Pegasus, hitting hundreds of tree branches while falling.</p><p>The pain was blinding.</p><p>“Oh my god! Mabel, are you okay?!” Mabel heard Dipper yell in a concerned tone.</p><p>She should have listened.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine bro-bro, but my leg really hurts.” That was an understatement, she was in utter agony. She just didn’t want anyone to worry..</p><p>She heard dipper leave to get Ford, but as soon as she did a new tussling came closer. Back already, I must not have gone as far as I thought.. She felt a wet substance on her forehead and all the pain was gone.</p><p>She managed to get up assuming Ford had healed her with something. But she saw no one, it was almost as if her rescuer had healed her then run off at a non-human speed.</p><p>Mabel knew at that moment things were about to get a lot more interesting.</p><p>_______________________________________</p><p>Bill was furious to say the least, he just got his form back and things had changed so much.</p><p>He was going to kill those kids.</p><p>He was going to hammer nails under their fingernails, he was going to rip their eyes out of their eye sockets. He was going to make them pay.</p><p>Oh it would be slow and painful, he just needed to make a deal..</p><p>Bill, who was lost in thought suddenly realized someone new was at the counter of the mystery shack.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>He seemed young too, the only problem was. Despite being omnipotent, he had no knowledge on him.. “Don’t tell me Sixer did this..”</p><p>No.. he could still get information on him. Then how did this kid block his power?</p><p>“Well.. looks like I’m doing things the old fashion way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Steven doesn’t want to buy a house from Bill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan was not the smartest man, but he knew when a thirteen year old fell from twenty feet she should be hurt. (he KNEW heights were bad, but nobody believed him!) </p><p> </p><p>Mabel being completely fine was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Now, don’t get him wrong when Mabel was brought back into the shack after they had closed. He prayed that she wasn't hurt… But, to be not hurt at all after falling from that height. Seemed.. unlikely to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you're ok Pumpkin…. it’s just that it should be impossible, you fell from quite a long way.” Stan said after a while, Ford agreed with the fact that something was wrong so Stan, Ford and Dipper had decided to ask about it.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurt at first.. but there was something there Grunkle Stan, I think it healed me!” Mabel confessed.</p><p> </p><p>Stan could already hear his brother about to warn her about trying to thank the creature and, blah blah blah. So he quickly covered his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi Sixer, don’t get on her tail. She got saved, it was probably just some creature that was grateful to her for saving them from the apocalypse.” Stan reassured his concerned brother.</p><p> </p><p>Ford, who had not seemed to have considered this, relaxed slightly. “O-of course. Your right Stanley,” he then looked at Mabel “Still, don’t go out in the woods to thank him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww man! There goes my magical summer romance, I guess there’s still that pretty guy at the counter though.” Mabel said dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>Oh great just as Dipper got over his Wendy thing, his niece had a crush on another employee. I couldn’t win could he?</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Steven, despite all odds, liked his house! Sure there were a lot of holes but that was <em> fine. </em>And the hill-billy was back! Actually his name was Mcguckt and he was super nice!</p><p> </p><p>After his first work day, he could use a nap. Nightmares used to plague him every night, however his therapist taught him a cool way to lucid dream. (Which meant he could control his dreams!) However he mostly used this power to not have dreams at all.</p><p> </p><p>So when he fell asleep and was in the dreamscape. He was pretty confused, did he use his power..? Why would he, he thought he had control over those now.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid! It’s nice to meet ya, take a seat!” A voice beckoned behind him.</p><p> </p><p>The “man” turned out to be a triangle. The triangle was dressed in a little bow tie and hat and had only one eye.</p><p> </p><p>This was one of the weirdest dreams he’s ever had. Might as well play along, Steven sat down across from him in a chair he assumed the triangle summoned.</p><p> </p><p>“The names Bill, Bill Cipher at your service!” The triangle whose name was apparently Bill told him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a cool name, my name's Steven Universe!” Steven, despite his warm smile, did not trust Bill. He seemed… off.</p><p> </p><p>“So what brings you to my dream?” Steven questioned in a joking manner.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to make a deal! It is my job you know.” Bill told him in the same joking manner.</p><p> </p><p>A deal huh.. yeah no. Last time he made a deal he ended up in his “wonderful” house. He needed to ask Connie if it was okay to buy houses from triangles.</p><p> </p><p>“I see your house is a bit run-down, I can fix that!” Bill offered.</p><p> </p><p>“No I’m fine.” Was Steven’s counter.</p><p> </p><p>Bill looked a bit irritated at that remark, but before he could say anything he was ripped out of his dream.</p><p> </p><p>Ford stood there with his brother, a gun pointed at Stevens head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Steven Dream TV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ford wasn’t over his encounter with Stans new employee. Ford was a lot of things, but he is not an idiot. He might have shaked it off like he was over it.. but too many things were out of place with that boy. He had pink-slit eyes, (which he admitted </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be contacts, but who wears fancy contacts to work?) His grandma apperantly committed genocide, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>be Bill. ( who was he kidding it was totally Bill!) And to top it all off Stan told him that the kid had not been giving back change, apparently his excuse was he didn’t know basic math! (Or how money worked.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much Stanley denied it something was definitely off about him, no matter how much Stanley told him he was being paranoid he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> something was going on with that kid. And he was going to find it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He planned on getting answers gradually, to trick him into it. But when Dipper told him he had the exact some doubts he decided that when Steven came into work tomorrow he was going to get answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Ford he was going to see Steven a lot quicker than tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his list of questions he had for Steven away and decided to watch the television with his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he got into the elevator and traveled up to the living room, passing the gift shop on the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got into the living room he saw his brother sitting on the recliner with the kids on the couch next him. He noticed a spot next to Mabel was vacant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They had saved him a seat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in the spot they had left for him and began to watch the television. But after a while it got static-y. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dipper get up and hit the TV.” Stan said in a commanding voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he could a rather familiar face showed up on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey that’s Steven! I didn’t know he was on TV!” His niece yelled excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was he on the TV? Was he an actor part time? ( it would make sense why he couldn’t do math if he was..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he saw a being he could never forget, when he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was right!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you Bill was Stevens grandma! But did you believe me? Noooo!” Ford yelled in Stan’s shocked face as a mixture of anxiety and fear welled up inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would Bill be broadcasting to us that he's alive?” Dipper questioned. Thats.. a good point, why would he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Bill spoke to Steven </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey kid! It’s nice to meet ya, take a seat!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To meet you? Oh so he’s not related to bill.. but that means.. “Oh no, Bills not visiting a family member! He’s trying to make a deal!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” His brother cursed, he didn’t have time to belittle him on his language though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick you hired him, where does he live?” Ford questioned hurriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! He just put down “Gravity falls”!” Stan yelled back defensively while he ran to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he could get out the door Dipper stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grunkle Ford we are coming with you!” Dipper said to him, looking panicked and brave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we need you here to make sure he doesn’t make a deal!” Ford told him sternly as he buttoned up his coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now do either of you know where he lives?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-“ Dipper started to say, but Mabel but in before he could finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the Dinosaur church!” Mabel said helpfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The what?” Ford questioned, this was no time for her antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know where it is, come on!” Stan yelled as he pushed him out the door and into the golf cart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t make a deal, Please don’t make a deal, Please don’t make a deal, Please don’t make a deal, Please don’t make a deal, Please don’t make a deal, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he chanted in his head hoping desperately he wouldn’t the have to shoot a kid to protect his family. (Or maybe get Steven a metal plate..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they pulled up to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh that’s what she meant by dinosaur church. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The place were he used to study dinosaurs from the sap they were stuck in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed up to the door and kicked it down, going over to where he saw a bed. Steven was laying there peacefully, like satan wasn’t in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did what any non-paranoid smart person would do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shook him awake and put a gun to his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper was concerned about a lot of things, Bill was back, he was trying to make a deal, Mabel for some reason knew were Steven lives and Ford and Stan might be going to face Bill as we speak. Not to mention his sister was just sitting there!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mabel, what are you doing? Bill is back, aren't you worried?” Dipper ask her a bit too loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel looked back at dipper confused, “I’m doing what Ford asked us, if Steven makes a deal we need to know.” Mabel replied simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah.. he completely ignored the responsibility Ford gave him oops..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” He asked as he sat next to his sister. Who was looking concerned at the scene in front of her, Bill and Steven were sitting across from each other in what seemed to be the dreamscape he remembered so vividly from when he was pulled out from his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steven just introduced himself.” Mabel replied without looking away from the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what brings you to my dream?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steven asked Bill politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did Steven know it was a dream? Did Bill tell him while he and Mabel weren’t watching? But why would he? Did he-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill's voice interrupted </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m here to make a deal! It is my job you know.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh no, oh no. Please don’t. He didn’t know Steven well but if Bill got into his mind.. Dipper had been through that and he wouldn’t even wish that on Gideon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see your house is a bit run-down, I can fix that!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bill offered Steven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no, Steven lived in the dinosaur church where mcgucket visited of course he was going to take the deal! They were doomed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No I’m fine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steven told Bill, who had no time to respond before the Tv went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean it worked?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Stan saw the gun he knew he needed to act fast, the kid was well a kid! His brother was a good person but he could let his paranoia get to him at times, and as much as he hated to admit it… that scared Stan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ford put down the gun, I’ll call the twins on the house phone to see if he made a deal.” Stan told Ford quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister pines? What are you doing in my house, also Mister Ford pines.. Can you please um- not murder me.. I’m not telling you what to do though! If you want to murder me that’s fine, but uh- please don’t?” Steven mumbles nervously as Stan calls the house phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, no It’s only a stun gun! I’m not going to murder a child!” Ford yelled as he held what was definitely a real gun and NOT a stun gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Stan would love to point out all the crimes he committed with stun guns, and the fact he knows that’s a real gun. Mabel and dipper picked up the phone before he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grunkle Stan!” Yelled Mabel over the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya sweetie, did he make the deal?” Stan said, looking back at an increasingly worried Steven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he did not, he was really cool about it to-.” He hung up on Mabel half way through the rant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said no.” He looked at Ford, who lowered his gun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said what? Mister Pines as nice as it is to see you, c-can you please um, not be in my house?” Steven mumbles at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Stan can answer, Ford buts in “Of course, but remember, NEVER trust Bill Steven he’s evil!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, they were off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone wanted to know Fords list of questions was.</p><p>1. Is Bill your grandma</p><p>2. Why are your eyes pink</p><p>3. Do you plan on murder?</p><p>4. You mentioned someone named jasper, who is she?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine, Who’s Bill?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry I haven’t posted lately!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>((A/N. I’m so sorry for not posting! Here we go, it’s kinda short since I’m just getting back into it but I promise I will post more now!))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mabel had seemed to have learned a lot from her last summer at gravity falls. She knew not to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught up on boys. She tried to put her brother before her because he was the best brother ever, and she seemed to thing that anyone who said anything else should GO TO HELL (hell being a acronym of course for Helping Evil Liars Love of course,she hadn’t changed that much) She also had learned some.. unsavory things about herself. Everyone else knew it was about time she woke up! she was selfish. Mabel knew this, and she tried hard to learn from her mistakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill somehow always seemed to enable her bad behavior. He was glad and honored to be one of her top fears for this reason. It was like a fight or flight instinct, she could not help it she  started thinking about her own survival over others. But she worked hard after Bill was defeated to try and work on herself, make others happy. And she could now confidently say….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was basically having an internal panic attack at the thought of Bill being back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To all outside of her mind was aimlessly watching the Staticy Television. But to those who would be able to read her thoughts could tell she was worried, what if Bill could tell she was a bad person deep down? What if he used the fact that everything was her fault against her? What if she offered her something she couldn’t refuse? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hated her impulses. She hated her selfishness. She hated the way she went after any boy and sometimes even girls in desperate hope of finding love for her disgusting self. She hated every inch of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Bill was sure to use this against her. Why wouldn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a danger to her family. She was his ticket into the mystery shack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a danger to herself for god's sake! I mean who jumps on a Pegasus?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…but hey at least she still had that chaos huh? If Shooting star acted on all of her thoughts she would be dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bill made sure to remind himself to act on that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m a mabel lover, fight me bitch. Also sorry this ones not funny. I promise the next one will be. Also I have a pan Mabel head cannon. FIGHT ME.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorry, I’m discontinueing this, feel free to adopt it (as long as you credit and tell me about it.) but I’m not I. Ethier of these fandoms anymore, sorry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I update every Monday, please tell me any of your thought as this is my first fic. Constructive criticism also appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>